Of Wings and Swords
by Lockheart
Summary: After Dias' death, Lilivelt probes into the matter.
1. I

Don't expect this to be very good, since it's my first attempt at a Shadow Skill fic, and I'm not a very good writer. It's set almost immediately after Dias' *cough* departure. I took liberties with Lilivelt and Darkness' relationship and, well, all their personalities.

Urk.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't sue me.

****

of wings and swords

chapter 1

She stood at the window, pink hair loose as she stared mournfully up at the moon, as if sending up a silent plea. Souma was unstable; Ashlianna was fast falling into chaos, with Kuruda in the centre of it all. 

She coughed hollowly. _Souma, my lord, I pray thee help me. Save my country, before it is too late…_

Perhaps…

"Lilivelt."

She turned around calmly. "…Darkness." His random appearances had long since ceased to surprise her.

"It is late, Lilivelt. Should you not be in bed?"

"I will go to bed when I feel like it, Darkness. I have heard some rather disturbing news."

He did not bother to reply.

"Pray tell, Darkness, what were you doing within the borders of Kuruda today?"

"…Teaching."

"Teaching?" She turned back to the window; looking out but not seeing. "…And who, might I ask, had the pleasure of being under your tutelage this morning?" The sarcarsm was subtle but nevertheless unlike her.

"Black Howling," he answered indifferently. "…Black Wing is dead."

"So I heard…" her voice was quiet, and her next words came deliberately sharp. "I don't suppose this has anything to do with your-- teaching?"

"It would not have, had Black Wing not interfered." A pause, then he continued. "There is no reason for you to get involved in this matter, Lilivelt. Everything has a set plan. You ought to rest now; you have not been feeling very well lately."

"I am well aware of my own body, thank you very much," she retorted. "And I will get involved in any matters that concern Ashlianna. Speak sooth now, Darkness. I am certain that you did not-- initiate the teaching of the Valle out of the goodness of your heart."

Darkness' voice came out clear and tranquil. "I would not lie to you, Princess. This is a matter between Black Howling and Scarface. It would do you no good to interfere. Worry about your health now, before matters of little importance to you. Do not make the mistake that Black Wing made."

Her eyes widened slightly. "…Scarface?" _…I suppose I should have known…_

"Princess."

Lilivelt sighed. "All right, Darkness, all right." She turned and walked over to the bed. He lifted the covers as she slid in and made herself comfortable. "Good night, Darkness."

"Sleep well, Lilivelt."

The cold night winds blew straight at her, and she shivered slightly under the covers. And she heard Darkness pulling the window shut, and buried her face in her pillow, and smiled oh-so-slightly.

****

tbc


	2. II

Scarface and Lilivelt are extremely OOC. Take my word for it and be warned. Urm… it seemed quite apparent to me (in the anime) that Lilivelt had a little crush on Scarface, so I kind of threw that in as well… *coughs nervously*

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

****

of wings and swords

chapter 2

Ashlianna was a country famed for two things: its warriors and its architecture. Vy Low, however, was a man that had never had much time - or patience - to sit around and admire 'inanimate chunks of rock', as he called them.

He seemed to make an exception for a certain 'inanimate chunk of rock', and thus it was never surprising to see him standing at the ruins of the statue of Kuruda's 58th Sevalle, G.

Except that this time, as he easily made his way to the highest point in the ruins, there was already another figure there, waiting.

He sank to his knees with a lazy ease. "Your Highness."

Lilivelt nodded, easily falling into formality. "Rise, High Sevalle of Kuruda, Scarface Vy Low."

Scarface stood up in a sweeping move, his cloak brushing the ground as he did so. "If I might be so bold as to ask, your Highness, what bids you come to our humble country this fine morning?" He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "…And where be your entourage? You are aware, your Highness, that it is unwise to leave your quarters without their accompaniment?" There was less curiousity in those eyes than usual.

__

A warrior must learn to hide his emotions when necessary.

She squirmed slightly, uncomfortable at his words. "I shall do as I wish within the boundaries of my kingdom, Sevalle. Now dispense with formality, if you will, for it discomforts me."

__

Why will you not let me mourn in peace?

The hint of a familiar lopsided grin appeared, though it was more subdued than usual. "As the lady wishes," he drawled, bowing graciously, and she turned away to keep her pink-tinged cheeks out of sight.

"I came to speak with you, Scarface, concerning the matter of the Valle Black Wing Dias Ragu," she said quickly, returning to business before her imagination caught up with her.

He stiffened.

Lilivelt hesitated, then continued. "It has been brought to my attention that you have had a hand in his death. Explain."

"Perhaps, your Highness, you would prefer to discuss that matter with Black Howling. I hear the wine at the inn where his sister works is particularly good." Scarface looked out into the distance, all traces of faked courtesy gone.

"It is impolite to change the topic, Scarface." She blushed a deeper red. She had never been so bold in her words when talking to him; had never dared to.

"Pardon this ignorant's lack of etiquette, your Highness," he replied automatically, but there was none of the usual mirth in his voice.

"Black Wing was one of your close friends, was he not?"

"Not so close to me as he was to Crimson, Shadow Skill and Black Howling, your Highness."

"Pray tell, how did Black Wing die?"

"He interfered with a lesson that Darkness was teaching. It was a valiant death, I assure you."

"And what was this lesson that I have been hearing so much of?"

"…Death."

She inhaled sharply and took an involuntary step back, only to stumble over loose rubble. On the narrow platform there was only one way to fall - down. She only had time to utter a small scream before a firm hand caught hold of her arm and there it stayed, until she had regained her balance.

Regaining her composure, she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Scarface." Once again her face flushed red.

He would have found her youthful admiration amusing, had his mind not been occupied with things that made laughter imossible at the time.

"It is a lesson every Sevalle must know, your Highness, and if the young valle does not learn it, he can never hope to become a Sevalle."

His words registered in her mind after a delay, and she shook herself mentally. "I realize that you have taken a special interest in Black Howling's training, but surely there are measures that need not be taken-"

"-if your purpose in coming to Kuruda was simply to reprimand me, then pardon me for saying that we can continue this some other day."

She looked indignant. "Surely you know that I have better things to do with my time than scold you, Scarface!"

He looked at her evenly, and she drew a shuddering breath. His gray eyes were clouded over, more intense than she had ever seen them. And buried inside-- she frowned slightly -- grief?

"Dias Ragu was a friend of mine, your Highness, and if you think that I would purposely arrange his death, then you cannot be more mistaken." His fists were clenched, his jaw tightened. Each word was spoken with deliberate slowness. He breathed slowly, trying to control himself.

__

Control your emotions. Sacrifices are necessary.

Dias.

G.

Kain.

It was at that moment that Lilivelt Lu Bijuu found herself frightened. The High Sevalle Scarface was rumored to be the strongest fighter in Kuruda's 2000-year-old history, but she had never seen him looking as dangerous as he was now.

She vaguely registered his hands, bleeding from where his fingernails had dug ruthlessly into his own flesh. Her mind was focused on the savage pain in his eyes as he stared away from her. She followed his gaze tremulously.

Kain Phalanx, the 58th Sevalle. Scarface's best friend.

And suddenly, she understood.

The pieces of the puzzle had come together. Finally, she understood. "Scarface Vy Low, you are a manipulative bastard." She spoke softly, the faintest trace of wonder in her tone.

He barely heard her words, let alone felt any surprise at her sudden use of language commonly outside the vocabulary of a royal.

And she stepped forward, and hugged him.

It was a brief embrace. A second, two, and then she let go of him, her sapphire eyes staring straight into his, suddenly filled with nothing but the deepest compassion. He looked shocked, to say the least.

"I must return to Juliannes now, lest they panic at my disappearance." She looked gently at him. "Have you a message for your wife that you wish me to pass to her?"

He shook his head mutely.

She lifted her scepter, and he fell to his knees in preparation for her departure.

"I came to find out the truth about Black Wing's death. I have found out enough. Tell no one that I have been here. Take care, Scarface."

He kept his eyes trained on the ground. "Farewell, your Highness."

The scepter glowed, and then she was gone.

Alone once again, the 57th generation Sevalle buried his face in his hands and, blanketed by the gentle winds, wept for the first time in three years.

****

tbc

Note, though, that I made Scarface clump Kain-sama and Dias-sama's deaths together, especially after… recent events [specifically, events in which a certain dead sevalle turned out to be not-so-dead and was re-deadened by a certain young valle]. I rather think he would grieve for Kain and Dias since he essentially killed *both* of them, and they were *both* his friends.

Higher plan, eh?

I trust that the High Princess / Queen of Juliannes / Ashlianna is an intelligent girl, and being that she probably knows Scarface through and through and Dias' personality vaguely, I imagine that she managed to fit the pieces together. He could be quite predictable, really; Dias guessed at what he was doing with much, much less evidence than Lilivelt. It's quite easy to figure out the entire story once you've got the basic facts, and Lilivelt did, here.

Hey, you can't just go around awarding Sword of Ashlianna's to any Tom, Dick or Harry who died, ne? This was Kurudan business and her health was deteriorating at the point, so I figured that her ministers wouldn't have trouble her with the whole story… or cared about the whole story.


	3. III

More like an epilogue than anything else. Sums everything up. Our dear King and Crimson make cameos.

Disclaimer: If I owned Shadow Skill or its characters, I wouldn't be struggling away in school.

****

of wings and swords

chapter 3

"It is strange," contemplated Darkness aloud as Lilivelt returned to her quarters, "how humans allow themselves to be so held back by their petty emotions."

"Darkness!" Mild surprise. "I didn't know you were coming."

"A schedule is restrictive, and is something that I never bother with." He turned to look at her. "I am not restricted to movement in the night, Lilivelt." He found himself pleased that she had thawed after her cold spell the night before.

She sighed. "I know…"

"It is stranger still," the non-human continued, "how they seem to hold their lives in such low regard."

"It's called honor, Darkness, and it's a beautiful concept," Lilivelt responded. "What would you care about that, anyway? Isn't overcoming the fear of death one of your 'lessons'?"

"Also their meddlesome nature."

"You're one to talk."

He looked amused. "I see your little trip to Kuruda has invigorated you."

"You knew?"

He allowed his lips to curve slightly. "For one that knows you, Lilivelt, you are quite predictable." Then, "…as are most humans. Will you be doing anything about Black Wing's death?"

"Since I'm so predictable," she teased, "do you not already know what I'm about to do?"

"You are about to rest, Princess. The trip to Kuruda has no doubt tired you out, and you have a meeting with your ministers later today."

She cast a half-annoyed glance at him. "Darkness, you seem more and more like a nanny each day."

He did not reply.

"…Darkness…?" She looked up at him worriedly.

"Everything will follow its precedented path, Lilivelt, so I told you last night. Fret no more over the Black Wing incident. I assure you that when Lunaris Umbra returns, all will be all right."

She broke into a grin. "Thank you."

He looked puzzled, an emotion unlike him. "…For what?"

"Everything, Darkness. Everything."

*****

King Iba Stolla surveyed the sevalle in the throne room as he took his place beside Kai. "You are late, Scarface."

"Pardon my tardiness, your Majesty," the man in question said, not sounding apologetic in the least.

"Continue, Crimson."

"…Kaira Lu Luka, the fighter from Lekitor, and Gian Ches, the fighter from Felisha have arrived in Kuruda in bad shape." He paused and looked sharply at Scarface. "…Valle Black Wing has been awarded the title 'Sword of Ashlianna by Princess Lilivelt."

Scarface's eyes widened slightly. 

__

(…I came to find out the truth about Black Wing's death. I have found out enough…)

I see, Princess…

Scarface Vy Low studied the polished marble tiles and saw his reflection's face creased into a smile.

****

-end-

Never been good at endings. Never.


End file.
